


Home sweet home

by GrimOfTheAbyss



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-04 10:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17896832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimOfTheAbyss/pseuds/GrimOfTheAbyss
Summary: Ragna comes home to appease his lover's needs.





	Home sweet home

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a few weeks, figured about time I get something down. But man, doesn't that summary sound familiar?!

You came home after a day out with the guys finding her cleaning the house in just her bra and panties. The light blue ones you venerate.

You stood there watching her dance, sing, and clean to the music. She glanced back at you, grinned, and ran her hands down her legs and swayed her hips. Watching her started to turn you on so much that you rushed up behind her and grabbed her hips. You pulled her close to you so she could feel your throbbing rock-hard cock against her ass. You cupped her chest and whispered in her ear, pinching her nipples above the fabric, "You know these drive me crazy." 

She began to grind against you to the beat of the music, moaning softly as she did and grinned, “I know.” She turned around and kissed you, still moaning and dancing against you. You ran your hands down her back, and once your hands reached her ass, lifted her up. She laughed with you, wrapped her legs around your waist, and kissed you to the bedroom. You set her down on the bed, playful, daring chestnut eyes alight with joy stared back at you.

You pulled off her bra and attached your lips to her nipple. She moaned as you suckled and licked. You made sure to attend to both breasts fairly, roughing up both mounds the way she loved them to be. Then, after a lick that roused a shrill gasp past her lips, you stood up and removed your shirt and her tongue traced her bottom lip.

Her lips attacked your abs. She undid your pants and slid them and your boxer briefs down. When your prick sprang up, that life which appeared in her eyes each time she laid eyes on your dick brimmed. She began to kiss and lick all around your girth, the vibration of her moans making you grunt. 

Languidly, her tongue up and down the shaft of your cock, savoring your hot length. On the way back down your shaft she licked and kissed the head of your cock, then coltishly slid it into her mouth. With her hands free, she slid her panties off. She picked up the pace rather quickly, air almost thrusting out her nostrils as she lunged forward. You did leave her when she begged for some morning sex, so her vigorous nature came as no surprise. You asked her to lay back and said in that sexy, deep, commanding voice she adored so much, "Masturbate for me. Let me watch you fuck yourself." 

She smiled, retrieved the vibrator you bought for her and did as you asked. You sat and watched as she eased the phallic toy to max, soon pumping it faster and harder, her moans and gasps louder. You got up from where you sat and crossed over to her. You knelt down and start to take over rubbing her clit. You say, "Yes baby come for me. I wanna hear you fucking lose it." She started to squirt as you rubbed her clit faster and harder. Once she finished squirting, you stood up licking your lips and smirked, "Damn, you taste so good, baby."

She sat up and worked on your cock again. Her grip was firm, not too strong to cut off blood flow. Her mouth and hand worked in tandem and watching her suck your prick with such finesse and appreciation filled you with pride. She then kissed up your stomach, chest, neck, then slipped her tongue passed your lips for a moment of exploration. As she did so, she turned you around and eased you onto the bed, falling with you. She breathed out, "now it's time for me to show you how much you turn me on," before she kissed her way down your body again. 

She started licking and sucking your tool, returning life to it. Once erect again, she straddled you and began rubbing her soaking wet pussy up and down your hard shaft, coating your prick with her quim. In under a minute she came, then coquettishly lowered herself down onto the tip of your cock. She rode just the head, letting her slick run down your thick member. You couldn’t take any more of her teasing, she saw it in your eyes.

Before you had a chance to grab her shoulders, she slammed her soaking wet pussy down onto your dick. You sucked in a harsh breath, about to come. She rocked back and forth, slow at first, and sped up as you bucked. She then stopped, turned around so you got to see her ass bounce up and down without taking you out, then restarted her motions, faster and harder. 

In a ten-minute time span, she came three times, so hard and so good, before she pulled up off your organ. She turned around to face you to make you come. She started to ride you again and you gripped her bouncing breasts, tweaking her stiff nipples while you did so. In between her moans she gasped, "oh God baby fill me up. Come inside me!"

Looking into your eyes, and after a full five minutes filled with curses and pleads, she came with you for the last time this wonderful night. You brought her head down and attacked her mouth. She moaned into your mouth, enjoying the savage tongue and kiss that stripped her of breath. And when you allowed her reprieve, she slid off of you and began to lick your cock and balls clean of the muddle lathering it; once properly cleaned and attended, withered and drained until the following morning where they would surely continue, she returned to your mouth to continue your lip lock. This time around was tender, fueled by passion and love. Her hands groped your muscles, smiling when you moaned as she twisted your nipples. She laughed when you swatted her hands away.

Soon, she fell asleep in your arms, filled with glee hearing your last whisper before drifting off into darkness. "I’ll be on top tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts on my second person?


End file.
